tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Danger at the Dieselworks
Danger at the Dieselworks is a book based on the special, Day of the Diesels. Plot Thomas and Percy are chuffing though the countryside, when they suddenly see black smoke on the horizon. An old farm shed is on fire. The firefighters and farmhands use water from Thomas and Percy's tanks, but it is not enough. Soon Belle comes to the rescue and puts out the fire. Thomas and Percy take Belle to the Sodor Steamworks, where she is told she is a hero. Belle says Sir Topham Hatt needs Flynn the fire engine and Sir Topham Hatt agrees. The next day, Thomas shows Belle around. Percy is disappointed that he is not invited to join the tour. Diesel slides up to Percy and invites him to the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Percy is not sure if he should go to the Dieselworks since Thomas had said that Steamies shouldn't puff there, but Thomas doesn't seem to care what Percy does, so he goes to the Dieselworks. Percy meets Diesel 10 at the Dieselworks. It is a little scary, but the Diesels are very nice, especially Den and Dart, who are sad that they do not have a crane. Percy thinks that the Diesels should tell Sir Topham Hatt about the Dieselworks, but Diesel 10 says that Sir Topham Hatt never listens to Diesels, but then Percy says that he can ask Thomas to tell him. Percy goes looking for Thomas, but he is showing Flynn around. Thomas doesn't even notice Percy. The next morning, Percy tells Kevin about the Dieselworks and that they don't have a crane. Percy says that if Kevin goes there, he would be a hero and Kevin likes the idea of being a hero. That night, Percy sees that Flynn is in his berth at Tidmouth Sheds! Percy decides not to stay where he is not wanted, so he takes Kevin with him to the Dieselworks for the night. The next day, Percy tells the engines where he was that night. Everyone is amazed! Victor goes to tell Sir Topham Hatt that Kevin is still there and he needs him at the Steamworks. Percy takes Thomas to the Dieselworks. Since Victor is not at the Steamworks, Diesel 10 says that they will take over the Steamworks and Percy will be their hero if he leads the way. Thomas is very cross with Percy, who agrees with Diesel 10. When they arrive at the Steamworks, the Diesels suddenly stop listening to Percy and are very rude to him. Diesel 10 says that the Steamworks is theirs now and they'll never give it back. Worst of all, he says that Thomas is their prisoner at the Dieselworks! Percy races off to save Thomas. When he arrives, he screeches to a stop. Sparks from his wheels fly onto some oily paper, the papers burst into flame, and the flames spread across the Dieselworks! Percy races to find Flynn. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart are blocking Thomas in! They know they have to put out the fire, so they let Thomas go. Flynn faces the fire and it is put out. Now they must save the Steamworks. All the engines race to the rescue. Thomas tells the Diesels that the steam engines will help them if they are fair. Later, Sir Topham Hatt very crossly enters the Steamworks and says that restoring the Dieselworks had always been his plan, but things take time. Now it's time to restore it. Soon the Dieselworks is finished and Thomas and Percy are best friends again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Belle * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Den * Dart * Victor * Flynn * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Mavis (cameo) * Salty (cameo) Trivia * Illustrations from Day of the Diesels are used. Goofs * In one illustration, Flynn is missing the logo on his door. * Dart is missing his exhaust pipe. Gallery File:DayoftheDiesels(book)1.png File:DayoftheDiesels(book)3.png|Belle and the Fat Controller File:DayoftheDiesels(book)5.png File:DayoftheDiesels(book)6.png|Cranky, Percy, Salty, Thomas, and Belle File:DenandDartbyTommyStubbs.png|Dart and Den File:HappyHookbyTommyStubbs.png|Happy Hook Category:Books Category:Book adaptations